Welcome Back
by sapphirexkat2
Summary: Tezuka returns from Germany. Everyone is happy, especially Ryoma. RyoTezu. eventual Yaoi-ness. Teehee.


Title: Welcome Back

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13 for now; overall R

Pairing: RyomaxTezuka .

Warnings: Yaoi-ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis... TTTT

Summary: Tezuka has returned from Germany! Ryoma is more than happy.

Status: incomplete. 1/2

Part I: Arrival

Tezuka was retuning from Germany today. Echizen Ryoma tried not to seem so excited, but inside, his heart was pounding rapidly against his ribcage. All throughout his classes, he couldn't pay attention, and during lunch, he couldn't sleep at all (like he usually did), only staring off to space on the roof. He could only think about his Buchou, finally coming back home.

"You seem different today, Ochibi," said Momoshiro after a match-up that they had. The freshman won, but Momoshiro decided it was because he was going easy on him.

Ryoma blinked, taking off his cap to wipe the sweat off his forehead with his wristband. "Nani?" he asked distractedly, looking at the entrance to the courts. It was the umpteenth time he did that, Momoshiro noticed.

"Expecting someone?" he asked, albeit teasingly, glancing at the open gate as well. He knew what day it was. Everyone did. Ryoma didn't reply.

Fuji approached the pair, grinning as usual. "Ryuzaki-sensei went to pick up Tezuka-kun. I guess he's eager to come here, huh?" he said, also giving Ryoma a knowing look. Ryoma, however, was oblivious.

Eiji and Oishi came over as well. "Why don't we all go out tonight?" suggested Eiji. "I'm sure Buchou wouldn't mind."

"He might be exhausted from the trip," said Inui, suddenly appearing beside Eiji. He was followed by Kaido and Kawamura. "What about tomorrow?"

There were several debates. "Why don't we just wait for him and then make a choice?" suggested Oishi. Everyone agreed.

Ryoma wasn't paying attention, though. He was too busy staring at the open gate. It had been two long, agonizing months without his captain, and he missed him dearly. Since the beginning, Ryoma didn't want him to go, but Tezuka had to if he needed to get better. So in the meantime, the freshman had been honing his skills and doing a little mourning on the side. God, he missed him. He missed watching Tezuka play, yell at the team to run laps (Oishi did that with less effect in his absence), and just standing there, _being_ there as a silent support.

"What's with Echizen?" Kaido asked gruffly to Inui, seeming disinterested. He was curious, however, as to what made the usually focused freshman lose…well, his focus. Inui chuckled, pulled out his notebook, turned to a page, and shoved it in Kaido's direction. Kaido then 'oh-ed', blushing slightly.

It all became quite obvious to the other teammates exactly one week after the Hyotei match. Fuji was the first to notice it, and when he mentioned it to the other players, they began to pick up on the subtle looks and actions from Ryoma and Tezuka as well. Ryoma would look at Tezuka a little longer than necessary, and whenever Tezuka spoke (which, of course, was few and far between), it was mostly about the freshman, whether it be how impressive he was or what he needed to work on.

The team found it quite comical how the two were oblivious to this. Any normal person could see that they were interested in each other. Why Ryoma and Tezuka didn't do anything puzzled their teammates to no end.

Echizen was currently walking towards the bench, opening his bag to take a gulp from his water bottle. Damn, it was a hot day. His shirt was damp with sweat, and he couldn't wait until he could shower, but he was afraid that if he left now, then he would miss something. Weren't Ryuzaki-sensei and her precious company due back yet?

Ryoma lowered the bottle from his lips and sighed. What was this giddy feeling within him? His heart still jumped with excitement just like it did every time before a tournament. All he knew was that he wanted to see Tezuka again. It's been so long...

"Buchou!"

The freshman whirled around at that, watching as everyone seemed to crowd around the entrance of the court. He could barely see the tall captain above his thrilled peers greeting him loudly with joyful words. Even from this distance, Ryoma could see a hint of a smile on Tezuka's usually stoic face. Then the senior looked up at him, and their eyes met. Suddenly, Ryoma couldn't breathe, the air catching in his throat. He missed those intense eyes behind thin spectacles.

Ryoma huffed in disappointment when the captain's attention turned elsewhere by something Oishi had said. Ryoma didn't want to appear too selfish, but could everyone just get away from his buchou so that _he_ could get a chance with him?

"Hey, Ochibi!" called Fuji, turning and waving at him. "Why are you all the way over there? Come here!" Everyone's attention focused on Ryoma, and the freshman did his best to refrain from blushing. He pulled the brim of his cap down and approached the small crowd. His teammates parted a way for him, but he didn't question it, although it did seem quite odd. The huge grins on some of their faces were questionable too.

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka. The urge to throw himself at him was almost unbearable, but he managed to maintain his control. He gave a small smile. "Welcome back, buchou," he said as casually as he could. "How was your trip?"

Tezuka gazed back at him for a while before he replied. "It was fine."

"Meet anyone there?" Oishi asked suggestively, nudging the young captain. Fuji elbowed him rather roughly in the ribs. "Ow!"

Ryoma's eye twitched. Inui scribbled in his notebook. Kaido glanced away. Eiji, Momoshiro, and Kawamura sweat-dropped. Tezuka gave Oishi a blank look.

The interim captain chuckled. "Uh, I was just kidding," he said, rubbing his side where Fuji had hit him.

"Hey, are you free this weekend?" Fuji asked Tezuka, clearly changing the subject. "Maybe we can catch up or something."

"I would like that," Tezuka replied, glancing briefly down at Ryoma. The freshman wasn't looking up at him, instead staring at his shoes.

"Great," said Oishi. " Well, in celebration of my last day as captain. Everyone, ten laps!"

The team began to grumble, talking about how Oishi was too comfortable with his authority. Tezuka decided to step in.

"Make that twenty."

At once, the team shut up and took off, including Oishi, but as they ran, they grinned. Their old buchou was definitely back.

Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei stood at the same spot, probably discussing tennis or other. Whenever Ryoma passed by, he stole a glance at Tezuka. He could almost tell the subtle differences from the last time he saw him. The captain's hair was slightly longer, for one, but other than that, nothing else had changed. By the tenth lap and the seventh glance, Tezuka caught his gaze, and Ryoma turned away, blushing slightly.

When everyone was done, they headed off to the locker room. Ryoma was the last behind them; for he took his time. He wasn't in a hurry to leave.

"Echizen."

Ryoma's smooth strides abruptly came to a stop. He turned, looking up at the captain several paces away. Tezuka tossed him a tennis ball, and he caught it swiftly with his left hand.

"How about a game?"

Ryoma smirked, tipping his cap slightly. "I thought you'd never ask, Buchou."

They walked to a secluded court in silence, neither of them speaking on the way. When they bid farewell to the others, the team didn't ask them where they were going, but they did act strange in some way or another. Ryoma just ignored their behavior, instead concentrating on the presence currently beside him.

Tennis was like their way of communicating. If it wasn't for the sport, Ryoma didn't know how he could relate to the overly quiet senior. He often wished that they could… be together outside of tennis; maybe they could be close friends. Ryoma never really had one. Not in the way he wanted Tezuka.

What _did_ he want from the older teen? Ryoma didn't quite understand it. While he wanted to talk to him, he also wanted some sort of physical contact. He often had the urge to touch him in some intimate way. The reasons why constantly eluded him every time he tried to dwell on the thought.

"I heard the team did well in my absence," Tezuka suddenly said, startling Ryoma out of his thoughts. He didn't mind it, though. The freshman decided that he liked hearing the other's voice better than anything else.

"We managed," Ryoma replied teasingly. For some odd reason, he felt like playing around with Tezuka. Perhaps it was because he wanted to derive some sort of reaction out of him. Tezuka didn't seem to catch onto the sarcasm.

"Did you consider what I said before I left?"

Ryoma frowned slightly. He honestly didn't approve of the notion of becoming the "Pillar of Seigaku." True, he loved the team, but he felt like Tezuka was expecting something from him, and the captain was asking what Ryoma didn't think he was willing to give. Ryoma played for himself.

"No," he replied. "I didn't."

Tezuka didn't reply. When they arrived on the deserted court, he immediately went to the other side, pulling out his racket from the bag he was carrying. Ryoma did the same just as silently.

Ryoma often thought about his first match against Tezuka; he went over the play again and again in his mind, trying to find at least one fallibility in his opponent's part. However, as expected, Tezuka was flawless in his movements and strategy. Ryoma couldn't find much of an opening, and that fact was reinforced yet again today.

The set was rather long, neither person giving an inch. Ryoma noticed that with Tezuka's healed injury, he was a tougher opponent. The freshman began to struggle towards the end with Tezuka in the lead with 5-4. It was just like challenging his father, Ryoma thought bitterly. He knew that Nanjiroh would enjoy playing against Tezuka. Maybe they should sometime.

The final score was 6-4. In a sense, the younger teen didn't expect to win. He supposed it was because Tezuka was just a tougher and better player. As much as Ryoma loved tennis, for once, he almost couldn't concentrate wholly on the game. He didn't exactly know how or why, but he figured that it had something to do with his… attraction towards Tezuka (that, and of course, the buchou's skill). Ryoma wasn't as bitter as he was the first time; he just accepted defeat, knowing that it was to a worthy opponent. Tezuka seemed pleased as he watched Ryoma panting, obviously exhausted..

"Good," he said. "You've improved."

Ryoma took off his hat. " Mada mada da ne," he muttered to himself. He gave Tezuka a disgruntled look. "How can you tell?"

Tezuka gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I just can," he replied, looking down at his racket spinning in his hand.

"I suppose so," Ryoma said, turning to his bag on the sidelines. He didn't admit it, but he was happy to hear it. Tezuka's approval actually meant something to him, and to hear praise from the distant senior gave a jumpstart to his heart. "You're better too," he added as an after thought. Tezuka stood beside him.

"I try."

Ryoma stood, slinging his tennis bag over his shoulder. He put his cap back on. "Oh, please," he said sarcastically. " Stop being modest. You just _are_."

Tezuka said nothing to this as they made their way home. It was nearing seven o'clock, and Ryoma was getting hungry. On top of that, he also felt the dire need to shower. His stomach growled half way to his house, breaking their silent journey. Ryoma dipped his head to avoid seeing Tezuka's expression (if there was one). He hoped that the other teen didn't hear it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you out this late," Tezuka said.

Ryoma shook his head. "No, it's fine. I didn't eat lunch," he replied. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of Tezuka's fault; if only the captain didn't absorb so much of Ryoma's thoughts, maybe he would have had room to remember his empty stomach.

"You shouldn't skip meals. You need your strength," Tezuka reprimanded lightly. Ryoma was touched by the concern, even if he didn't show it.

"I'll try to remember that," he said, albeit sarcastically. "I was just thinking about something else."

Tezuka didn't question anything further. Ryoma didn't know if he was disappointed or grateful, but he idly wondered how the senior would react if he said that it was he who distracted him so much. What would Tezuka say to that? Whatever it was, Ryoma was more curious as to what he would _do_ about it. His skin grew flushed at the idea.

They finally arrived at Ryoma's house. Before turning in, the freshman wanted to invite Tezuka in for dinner; for he was sure that the older teen was hungry too. However, the captain declined.

"My family is expecting me," Tezuka said. "Thanks anyway." He paused. "Maybe next time."

Ryoma couldn't resist the grin that crossed his face even if he tried. "It's nice to have you back again, Buchou," he said quietly, almost shyly. Tezuka's lips quirked up slightly.

"It's nice to be back." With that, the senior left. Ryoma stood by his gate and watched him for a while until he couldn't see him anymore.

"I've missed you, Buchou," he whispered into the air before turning in. Tomorrow, he decided, was going to be the first of good days to follow. Tezuka would be there.

The week went by a little faster than Ryoma liked. He somehow felt as if he didn't have enough time in tennis practice. The sessions always flew by like the wings of a bird, and he wasn't able to spend enough time with Tezuka. It was tearing the freshman apart more than when Tezuka was in Germany. The captain was near, yet so, so far away. While Ryoma just wanted to reach out and grab him, he knew that he couldn't, but he didn't know how long he could suppress this desire. It seemed to grow with each day that passed by.

After practice on Saturday, Ryoma deliberately waited for Tezuka in the locker room. Eveyone else was done and had already gone home, but since the captain had duties, he left much later than they did. So Ryoma took the liberty in waiting patiently while Tezuka showered. He figured that he had better solve his problem concerning the senior before he lost his mind.

Ryoma leaned on the wall by the door, idly tossing a tennis ball in his left hand. He found it oddly challenging to concentrate on the bright sphere as he heard the water running. In the next room, Tezuka was naked, wet, and alone. While his mind was yelling at him to stay still, his body rebelled, trying to convince Ryoma to just _move_ over there already. He had seen Tezuka in the nude before, but not when he was feeling like _this_.

Besides, Ryoma tried to reason with himself, how would Tezuka react to being stared at while he was showering? The thought that Tezuka didn't need to know countered that notion, and Ryoma was an inch away from moving when he suddenly heard the water shut off. He felt a flicker of disappointment.

After about ten minutes, Tezuka emerged, fully dressed and rubbing a towel at his hair. Ryoma saw the wild look and almost couldn't contain himself from rushing over, grabbing the messy tendrils, and pulling the senior down into a scorching kiss. His hand missed the ball, and it bounced to Tezuka's feet. The captain looked at him.

"You're still here?" he asked, putting his towel away in his bag on the bench.

"Hai," Ryoma replied. "I was waiting for you."

Tezuka closed his bag and turned to gaze at Ryoma, his face expressionless. "Did you want to discuss something?"

Ryoma wanted to roll his eyes. Why was everything so black and white and professional around him? Instead, the freshman just nodded. "Hai," he said again. "But it has nothing to do with tennis."

A brief flicker of curiosity flashed behind thin spectacles. "Then what is it?"

The freshman pushed himself off the wall, not breaking their eye contact. "Have you ever dated anyone, buchou?" he asked casually.

Tezuka seemed to look as if he found the question a bit odd; for he frowned a little. "No."

Ryoma felt pleased in some selfish way. "Never?"

"No."

"So you never dated a girl, or anything?"

Tezuka shifted. "No," he replied. Probably feeling inefficient with his answers, he added, "I never liked anyone enough to date, and tennis took up most of my free time."

Ryoma honestly felt as if he had accomplished a great feat. Tezuka actually gave him a long response. He grinned. "What about a guy?" he asked, coming closer. "Did you ever consider the possibility?"

Tezuka was too cute clueless, and Ryoma laughed quietly. The senior seemed to have taken it in the wrong way, however. "What's so funny?" he asked defensively. Ryoma stopped within a step's reach, smirking up at the older teen.

"You still didn't answer my question, buchou," he said, his voice low. "Did you think about dating a guy?"

It was very faint, but there seemed to have been a conflicting emotion in Tezuka's eyes. Ryoma remembered seeing it before, and he vaguely wondered what it meant. After several long seconds, The senior finally replied. "I may have," he said slowly, unsurely. Ryoma felt both relief and jealousy, but lucky for them, the relief out-ruled the rash jealousy. Just the fact that Tezuka took an interest in the same sex increased Ryoma's chances of getting with the captain.

"Can I kiss you?" Ryoma asked, moving closer. Since he was much shorter, the top of his chest barely brushed against the middle of Tezuka's, but Ryoma didn't pay attention to that. He was looking up expectantly at the senior who currently had a startled look on his face.

"Kiss me?" Tezuka repeated, confused. "Why--?"

"Just -- please?" Ryoma interrupted, his gaze falling on Tezuka's lips. Nervously, the captain licked them just then. Unable to resist the urge any longer, Ryoma grasped Tezuka's collar and gently pulled him lower. Tezuka didn't resist, and slowly, Ryoma closed his eyes and pressed their mouths together.

The spark that the kiss sent through his body made Ryoma gasp slightly. Tezuka's soft, moist lips felt heavenly against his own, and he wanted more. He brought his hand from Tezuka's collar around to hold the back of the other's neck. He ran his fingers through the damp locks there and pulled him closer. He felt Tezuka responding, and he licked at his lips, asking for entrance. Tezuka broke away, leaving them both panting.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked in slight irritation. He felt light headed, and his body was on fire. All he wanted to do was continue what they were doing, but Tezuka eluded him.

"We can't" he replied shakily. "I have to go." Before Ryoma could protest, he brushed passed the younger teen almost urgently. If he stayed…

Ryoma watched his captain leave, feeling disappointed and determined at the same time. He licked his lips, recalling the feel of them against Tezuka's. Perhaps he'd have to try again later, and this time, Tezuka wouldn't get away.

To be Continued...

Yay-ness! My first PoT fic. I've always wanted to write one. There are honestly not enough RyomaxTezuka fics! Please feel free to review!

SapphirexKat2


End file.
